Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5
by connor fantasy
Summary: This is my idea of what would have happened in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX if there was a season 5. It starts off with the battle between Yugi and Jaden, but in current time and not in the past. This story will contain characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Enjoy the Story and Please Review.
1. The Ultimate Battle, Jaden VS Yugi

Yugioh GX Season 5

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Battle, Jaden VS Yugi

**Author's Note: Hi this new story starts with the duel between Yugi and Jaden but it takes place in current time instead of the past with the whole duel academy watching. Just to mention in my story Yugi and the pharaoh never separated so he will be mentioned in the chapter. I will use the battle used in episodes 179 and 180 but then choose what happens myself after Slifer the Sky Dragon is summoned. Also this story will feature real Duel Monsters Cards and Characters, as well as Cards and Characters of my own. Enjoy the story. Connor Fantasy.**

Jaden Yuki was excited but also terrified, today was the day he dreamt for, the day he goes up against the one and only King of Games Yugi Moto, and if he wins this Jaden will become the new King of Games. He was stood on one end of the Obelisk Blue duelling arena staring at his opponent whilst Yugi was staring at him.

Jaden tapped into his hidden powers that he received after he fused himself and Yubel and was able to sense the spirit of the pharaoh, the spirit living inside the King of Games. Meanwhile Yugi using the pharaoh's spirit was able to sense Yubel's spirit inside Jaden. The two duelists looked at each other and both of them knew that each other were aware of their hidden powers.

Chancellor Sheppard then got up on the stage and said "Thank you everyone for being here. Today is the day that the battle commences between the one and possibly only King of Games, Yugi Moto and the best duelist so far to come out of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki. Now let the duel begin."

Jaden and Yugi looked at each other and said "Duel!" Jaden drew his cards and said "I'll go first and play polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100 atk) and then I will place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw" Yugi said and drew one card from his deck and added it to his hand "I will summon Mystical Elf in defence mode (2000 def) and then activate the spell card Dimension magic, this card allows me to sacrifice a Spellcaster type monster from my field and summon another one my hand. So I sacrifice mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician in attack mode (2500 atk), but I'm not done because this card allows me to destroy a monster on my opponents field, so I destroy your Flame Wingman." "Oh no!" Cries Jaden as his monster is destroyed. "Now Dark Magician attack Jaden directly." "Not so fast, I activate the Negate Attack trap card which stops your monsters attack and ends your battle phase." Jaden says.

"My turn." Jaden draws his card and says "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defence mode (1200 def) and activate his special ability, when he is the only monster on my field and I can draw two more cards and then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn.

"I draw and then summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode (1400 atk) and then play the spell card A Thousand Knives and if I have a Dark Magician on my side of the field I can destroy one of your monsters, like your Elemental Hero Bubbleman." Bubbleman then disappears under a cloud of knives. "Now Dark Magician attack Jaden directly." "I activate my facedown." Jaden says "My a Hero emerges makes you pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it but since there is only one card in my hand you have no choice and I summon Elemental Hero Neos in Attack mode (2500 atk)" "I cancel my attack because otherwise my Dark Magician will be destroyed and end my turn with a face down.

"My move, I draw and summon Card Gunner to the field in attack mode (400 atk), then I send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard and increase my Card Gunner's attack points by 500 per card so it has 1900 attack points. Then I activate the equipment spell card Neos Force and equip it to Neos increasing its attack points by 800 to 3300 attack points, now Neos attack Dark Magician." "You were too careless Jaden; I activate the trap Mirror Force which destroys all monsters on your side of the field." Yugi says as Neos and Card Gunner are destroyed. "I activate Card Gunner's effect, when it is destroyed I can draw one card from my deck and then I activate the trap Death and Rebirth which allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field and bring back one of mine and the monster I choose to destroy is Dark Magician." "Then I activate a trap card of my own called Shift which destroys my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian instead." Yugi says as a beam of light destroys his Celtic Guardian. "Now I revive my Elemental Hero Neos and the monster revived by Death and Rebirth must engage in battle so Neos attack Dark Magician" Jaden says. Neos and Dark Magician attack each other and both are destroyed.

"My turn, I summon Alpha the magnet warrior in attack mode (1400 atk) and attack Jaden directly." Yugi says. "I don't think so, I activate the effect of my Necro Gardna from my grave which lets me stop your attack my removing it from the grave." Jaden said.

"Now it's my turn and I draw, then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 atk) and then attack Alpha the magnet warrior." Sparkman shoots electricity at Alpha destroying it and dropping Yugi's life points from 4000 to 3800.

"My turn and I draw, then I summon Swift Dark Knight Gaia in attack mode (2300 atk), I can summon without any sacrifices when he is the only card in my hand and now Swift Dark Knight Gaia attack Sparkman." Sparkman is destroyed with a slash of Gaia's spear and Jaden's life points drop to 3300. "I then end my turn."

"My turn and I draw and then activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Necroshade in the graveyard which allows to me once summon a monster with no sacrifices so I summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge and then I equip it with Impact Flip and now when my Bladedge destroys one of your monsters you must send a card from your deck to the graveyard. Now Elemental Hero Bladedge destroy his Swift Dark Knight Gaia." Bladedge slices Gaia in half and Yugi's Points drop to 3500.

"My turn, I draw and then activate the spell card Card of Sanctity which allows both players to draw until they are holding six cards in their hands." Yugi says and then both he and Jaden draw until they're holding six cards. "Then I summon Watapon to the field and If Watapon is added to my hand via a spell card it counts as a special summon and then I can sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (2000 atk), Dark Magician Girl's attack points increase by 300 for each Dark Magician in my graveyard increasing its strength to 2300 and now Dark Magician Girl attack Elemental Hero Bladedge." Jaden looks confused and says "Why attack Bladedge it has more attack points than Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi smirks and says "Actually Dark Magician Girl is stronger because remember the effect of Impact Flip, well the card I sent to the graveyard was Glifor Demon and now it's becomes an equipment card on your monster and decreases it's attack by 500 points dropping your Bladedge's attack to 2100 points, now Dark Magician Girl destroy Bladedge." A beam of light shoots out of Magician Girl's wand and destroys Bladedge dropping Jaden's points to 3100. "I activate Impact Flip's effect when it is destroyed we both draw a card from our decks" Jaden says. "I place three cards face down and end my turn." Yugi says

"My turn, I draw and activate the Spell card Hero's Guild both players draw the top card from their deck and if it's a Warrior-type monster they can add it to their hand." Jaden drew his card "My card is Neo-Spacian Groun Mole which is a Beast-type but I activate the spell card Code Change this allows me to change the type text written on a card to any I choose, I change the type text written on Hero's Guild to the Beast-type." "I will not let you I activate the trap card Spirit Mirror and lock the effect of your card inside this mirror." Yugi says smirking. "It's a shame my card is not a Warrior-type." Yugi then sends his card to the graveyard.

"But my strategy is far from finished, I activate the spell card Sub-Space Battle which makes both players choose 3 monsters from their decks and then show them to one another, the player who's monster is weaker is destroyed and the opponent receives 500 points of damage. And the monster who is stronger gets added to your hand" Both Jaden and Yugi choose 3 monsters from their deck and reveal them. "Here are my three monsters, Elemental Hero Clayman, Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin and Neo-Spacian Flame Scarab." Jaden says "Here are my three monsters, Buster Blader, Black Luster Soldier and Magnet Valkyrian" All of Jaden's monsters are destroyed and are sent to the graveyard, whereas Yugi's are added to his hand. Also Jaden receives 1500 points of damage dropping his remaining life points to 1600.

"Alright. My preparations are complete. I activate Miracle Fusion and remove Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman from my graveyard from the game to fusion summon Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman in attack mode (2500 atk), also Shining Flame Wingman's attack increases by 300 for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard increasing it's strength to 4300. Then I activate the spell Miracle Contact by returning Elemental Hero Neos, Groun Mole and Flame Scarab from my graveyard to my deck I can fuse them to summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos in attack mode (3000 atk), then I activate the field spell Neos Space increasing Magma Neos's attack by 500 points, in addition his attack rises by 400 points for every card on the field increasing his attack to 6300." Yugi looked shocked "4300 attack points and a 6300 attack point monster."

Jaden smiled and said "That's the possibility of my Elemental Heroes Yugi, now Elemental Hero Magma Noes attack Dark Magician Girl." Yugi smiled and said "I activate the trap Magic Cylinder, this card sends your Magma Neos' attack right back at him." "I activate the spell card Contact Out and split Magma Neos into Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Flame Scarab and Neo-Spacian Groun Mole. I still have Shining Flame Wingman's attack and also when he destroys an opponents monster in battle it's attack points is dealt to you as damage, Yugi this duel is mine!" Jaden said confidently.

"Oh, really" said a mysterious voice. Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "He's coming, the other soul that sleeps within the King of duelists" Yubel warned Jaden. Then the glowing ended and the ancient pharaoh stood before Jaden. "Here I come, Jaden. I activate the trap Dark Renewal, now I can sacrifice one of my monsters along with one of yours to revive a Spellcaster from my graveyard. So I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl and your Groun Mole, to revive a monster from my graveyard and now I activate the Code change hidden inside Spirit Mirror and change the type text from Spellcaster to a god. So I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and Groun Mole to Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon in attack mode (5000 atk), you are worthy of having a God as your opponent Jaden. Now what will you do?"

**AN: From here on in I am no longer following the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode.**

"I activate the spell card gift of power and with this I can give all of Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman's attack points to Elemental Hero Neos raising it's points to 6800, plus Neos Space giving it another 500 points raising it's attack to 7300, now Elemental Hero Neos attack Slifer the Sky Dragon." Jaden says. Neos's hits Slifer with a powerful punch destroying it and dropping Yugi's life points to 1200.

"Impressive, but now I activate Slifer's rage, If he is in the graveyard I can destroy all cards on your side of the field." A giant explosion destroys Neos, Flame Scarab and Shining Flame Wingman. "Next I'll play sacrifice of the Student and by removing Dark Magician Girl from the game I can bring back Dark Magician and now Dark Magician attack Jaden directly and end this duel." Yugi says "This duel is not ending yet, I activate the spell card half damage so instead of 2500, I receive 1250 damage and that leaves me with 350 life points and then I play head-to-head battling so now I pick a monster from my deck, hand or graveyard to battle your Magician and I pick my Elemental Hero Neos which destroys both our monsters.

Now it's my turn and I draw then I play monster reborn to bring back Neos and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Prisma and using it's ability I transform it into Rainbow Dragon and place it in attack mode (4000 atk) and now I'll have it attack you directly." "Not so fast I activate Power of the Gods and by sending 3 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode (4000 atk) which is the same as your dragon." Yugi says. "No problem." Jaden says "I activate the spell Instant fusion and fuse Rainbow Dragon with Elemental Hero Neos to create Elemental Hero Rainbow Neos in attack mode (4500 atk) now Rainbow Neos destroy Obelisk the Tormentor." Obelisk crumbles from a blast from Rainbow Neos and Yugi's points drop to 700. "Next I'll activate discardation which makes you discard one card from your deck that I choose for every monster that you lost this turn and for every monster you lose 500 life points and the monster I choose to destroy is The Winged Dragon of Ra." Yugi then discards his Winged Dragon of Ra and his life points drop to 200.

"My turn, I activate Graveyard Fusion and fuse Slifer, Obelisk and Ra together to form the one and only Egyptian Pharaoh Atem in attack mode (10,000 atk) and now destroy Rainbow Neos and end this." Yugi shouts. "I activate Survival by one, now with this card by life points increase to plus 1 of the amount I need to survive your Pharaoh's attack." Jaden says. In a powerful blast Rainbow Neos is destroyed.

"My turn and I draw. Now it's my time to end this, I play Super Polymerisation, (**AN: It's effect in this story differs from the one in the anime. My version allows to fuse monsters from my Hand, **Graveyard** and Deck) **with this I fuse the six neo-spacians with Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel to create Elemental Hero Super Neos Wiseman in attack mode (7500 atk) and then I play the field spell Skyscraper 3- Rise of the heroes and this increases my hero's attack by 3000 points in exchange for 300 life points, which drops my remaining life points to 50 and now Elemental Hero Super Neos Wiseman attack Egyptian Pharaoh Atem and end this." With a powerful punch Atem is destroyed and Yugi's life points drop to 0.

Chancellor Sheppard gets back on the duelling stage and says "Lets give a big round of applause for the New King of Games, Jaden Yuki."

To Be Continued


	2. E-Heroes VS Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 2: Elemental Heroes VS Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**Author's Note: In a review I received from another Fanfiction author, I realised I forgot to mention some key points. 1. Jaden is not depressed in this story and now wants to become the best. 2. Because Jesse and Axel helped defeat darkness in the anime they stuck around for Jaden's duel against Yugi which is why Jaden had Rainbow Dragon in his deck. Now onto the latest chapter. Please Review, Connor Fantasy.**

Jaden was the happiest man alive; he had just defeated the one and now not only King of Games Yugi Moto and had become King of Games himself. All his friends had joined him and they were all congratulating him.

Jaden turned to Jesse and Axel first and said "Thanks for letting me borrow Rainbow Dragon, here you go and let's duel soon." And with that he handed Jesse back his card. "Axel thanks for helping out with the darkness incident I'll hopefully see and duel you soon."

Jaden then turned to Chazz and said "Thanks for being a great rival, and letting me have so many awesome duels against you. Next time we duel it will be in the Pro-League." Chazz smirked and said "You got it and then I'll win and become the King of Games"

Jaden turned to Syrus and Hassleberry and said "Thanks for being great friends, Syrus look after your brother and one day I'll duel you both. Hassleberry good luck in your last year at Duel Academy, find me once you've graduated and I'll duel you as well."

Next he spoke to Alexis and Atticus "Alexis you have been a great friend and rival and have been friends with me since day one, let's duel soon and I'll win." Alexis began to smirk and said "We'll see, don't let the King of Games title go to your head, I can still beat you." Jaden then smiled and said "Atticus we've been friends since I saved you from Nightshroud and you re-joined the Academy, good luck for the future and try not to set up Chazz and Alexis again it just doesn't work." Chazz then began to rage and said "What was that?"

Jaden laughed and said "Look at the time guys the boat to Domino City is going to leave soon and your guys boats back to your academies are going to leave soon as well, we better hurry." All of them picked up their stuff, said goodbye to Jesse and Axel and ran to catch their boat.

(10 Minutes Later)

"We made it, we would've got here quicker if it weren't for all those 1st and year 2nd year students wanting Jaden's autograph." Syrus complained

"It's not my fault, when you become famous, everyone wants your autograph." Jaden replied.

"Guys stop arguing." Alexis said "Let's just be peaceful and nice to each other because who knows when we'll see each other after the boat reaches Domino City."

Everyone nodded and made conversation about what they would do after they reached Domino City and went home.

(2 Hours Later)

"We're here" Jaden said. Everyone looked and saw the boat pulling up to the dock at Domino City. The group picked up their bags and exited the boat and went onto the street when none other than Kaiba approached them.

"Hello Jaden, I was hoping to find you here. I believe Yugi's defeat at the hand of you was a fluke, so I want to duel you myself." Kaiba said with a smile "Fine then, take me to your headquarters, apparently I heard that you have a duelling stadium there." Jaden replied "Indeed, oh and your friends can come as well I have discussed with their parents and they can all come and see you lose." Kaiba said "The only one who will be losing is you, so let's get going." The gang and Kaiba entered Kaiba's limousine and headed for his headquarters.

(5 Minutes Later)

The Limousine had parked right outside of the headquarters and the group entered the giant building and rode an elevator right to the top floor where a giant duelling arena was located.

Jaden and Kaiba passed each other their decks and the other person shuffled them and then they passed the deck back to their respectful owners. Then they both stood on either end of the duelling arena and they both said "Let's Duel!"

"I'll go first" Kaiba said "I draw and summon Luster Dragon in attack mode (1900 atk), but he will not be sticking around for long because I play the spell card White Dragon Ritual and now by Sacrificing Luster Dragon, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode (1900 atk) and then I activate his special ability by sacrificing him I can summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck or hand. So I sacrifice my Paladin and summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode (3000 atk), then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move, I draw and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 atk) and then I'll equip it with Spark Blaster which allows me to switch a monster to defence mode like your Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba's Blue Eyes then curled up into defence mode (2500 def) "Then I activate polymerisation and fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice in attack mode (2800 atk), now Plasma Vice destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Plasma Vice fired electricity and Blue-Eyes was destroyed.

"I activate my trap Dragon Summoning, if a Dragon type monster from my field is destroyed I can summon a level 4 or below Dragon from my deck and I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode (1900 atk). Now it's my turn, I draw and then activate the spell Dragon revival and Revive Luster Dragon but then I sacrifice him and Spear Dragon to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode (3000 atk) and now Blue-Eyes destroy his Plasma Vice." Blue-Eyes fired a beam of blue light from its mouth and Plasma Vice was no more and Jaden's life points were dropped to 3800.

"My turn and I draw, and then activate Monster Reborn and bring back Elemental Hero Bladedge and then equip him with H- Heated Heart and increase his attack by 500 points to 3100 and now Elemental Hero Bladedge attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Blue-Eyes is cut in half and Kaiba's life points drop to 3900.

"My turn and I draw, then I activate hand of destruction and now we discard all of the cards in our hands and then draw how many we discarded. Then I activate might of the Blue-Eyes, this card allows me to summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon if I have 2 of them in my graveyard and now I'll have it destroy your Bladedge." Bladedge disappears and Jaden's points drop to 3400.

"My turn and I draw and then activate the effect of my Elemental Hero Necroshade in the graveyard and now I can summon one Elemental Hero without any sacrifices and I summon Elemental Hero Neos and then equip him with the spell Neos Force increasing his attack by 800 to 3300 and now attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Neos's Punch destroys Blue-Eyes and drops Kaiba's points to 3600.

"My turn and I activate the Spell card Graveyard Fusion and Fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in my graveyard to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode (4500 atk), then I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon destroying Neos Force dropping Neos' attack to 2500 and now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy Elemental Hero Neos." Three beams of blue light envelop Neos destroying him and Jaden's life points are dropped to 1400.

"Looks like it's my turn and I draw and then play polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman in attack mode (2500 atk) and for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard Shining Flame Wingman's attack increases by 300 and with 8 in my graveyard his attack increases to 4900 and now I'll have him destroy your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Shining Flame Wingman cuts Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in half and drops Kaiba's life points to 3200.

"It's not over yet." Kaiba begins to say but he is cut off by Jaden who says "Actually it is because my Shining Flame Wingman's Special Ability causes the attack points of your destroyed monster to be taken away from your life points, so basically game over." "No!" Kaiba shouts as his life point's drop to 0.

Jaden and the rest of the gang then leave the building and head their separate ways home preparing for the journey ahead of them.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: If you find anything wrong with the story please tell me in a review and if there is a character you wish me to include please put that in a review as well. Connor Fantasy.**


	3. The Final Showdown

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 3: The Final Showdown

**Author's Note: Hello Connor Fantasy here, I want to thank all the people who have read this story so far and now I'm here with Chapter 3 which will have a very well loved GX character in it but you will find that out later. Enjoy the chapter and Please Review.**

Jaden had just returned home, where his Mom and Dad were waiting for him and congratulated him for his victory against Yugi and becoming the next King of Games. Then his mum Amber and dad Charlie said something that confused him "Jaden, there is an old friend of yours in the garden, who said that he wanted to duel you for the last time." Jaden looked very confused and said "Who is he?" "We don't know" Charlie said "He just said that you knew who he was and would recognise him once you saw him." "Alright then let's find out who this mystery duelist is." Jaden left the living room and entered the garden where he found none other than Pro-Duelist and Ex-Duel Academy Student Zane Truesdale (Anyone who guessed correctly put this in a review and I'll give you a preview to the next chapter)

"Zane, what are you doing here?" Zane smirked and said "Well hello to you to Jaden. And the reason I'm here is obvious I'm here to duel you because I haven't duelled since the Graduation Match and that match in the Alternate Dimension doesn't count." Jaden smirked and said "Fine and get ready to be beaten, I've already defeated Yugi and Kaiba, you're up next." Zane smiled at the cocky duelist and said "That's the spirit; now get your game on." Jaden and Zane pulled out their duel discs and strapped them to their arms and then the duel began.

"I'll go first." Jaden said "I draw and play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Mudballman in defence mode (3000 def). I then place one card face down and end my turn."

**Author's Note: Now everyone knows the duelist is Zane, I need to mention that Syrus doesn't have Zane's deck and it still belongs to him which is why he will be using it in this duel**

"Looks like it's my turn. I draw and also activate Polymerisation and fuse three Cyber Dragons to create the Cyber End Dragon in attack mode (4000 atk), now Cyber End Dragon attack Mudballman." Zane said "Not so fast, I activate De-Fusion to separate Mudballman into Clayman and Bubbleman and place them both in defence mode (Clayman def: 2000) (Bubbleman def: 1200)." "Then I'll end my turn."

"My turn, I draw and then activate the spell E-Emergency Call and bring an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and then I'll sacrifice Bubbleman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Neos. Next I'll activate Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildheart to create Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode (2600 atk). Then I'll activate my Return from a Different Dimension and with this I can bring back a spell or trap card from my grave to my hand and then I'll activate the De-Fusion I brought back and use it on your Cyber End Dragon which separates it into three Cyber Dragons." Jaden says "Well I'll place them all into defence mode (1600 def). Zane says "No matter, Wildheart thanks to your special ability destroy all three Cyber Dragons. Next Elemental Hero Neos, direct attack Zane" Neos slams down his fast on Zane and drops his life points to 1500.

"My turn and I activate the spell card the cyberdark Legacy and now for each card I send from deck to the graveyard I can bring a card with cyberdark in its name from my deck or graveyard to my hand and I discard three cards to add my Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Keel to my hand and then I'll play Polymerisation to fuse them together to create the Cyberdark Dragon in attack mode (1000 atk) then I'll activate it's special ability which allows it to absorb the attack points of a monster in my graveyard and I pick my Cyber End Dragon boosting its points to 5000 and then I'll activate my Double Strike spell card so my monster can attack twice. Now Cyberdark Dragon attack Neos and Wildedge." Zane says "I activate Half-Damage so now I take Half the damage I would of taken from both of your attacks." Neos and Wildedge explode and Jaden's Life points drop to 1450.

"Nice try, now it's my turn and I draw and then activate my hero-line up spell card so I can summon five Elemental Heroes and I pick Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Clayman and Bubbleman and then I'll activate Elemental Burst and by sacrificing Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman I can destroy your Cyberdark Dragon." A giant wave of earth, water, wind and fire comes crashing down destroying Zane's Cyberdark Dragon. "Next I'll have my Sparkman attack you directly and end this." Zane smirked and said "I don't think so because now I activate the spell card Use of Opponents card, so now I can use one of your cards and the card I pick is half damge." "Grr!" Jaden says as a bolt of electricity hits Zane and drops his points to 700.

"My turn and I draw, then I activate the spell card Polymerisation so I can fuse the three Cyber Dragons, to create the Cyber End Dragon in attack mode (4000 atk) and then activate De-Fusion to separate the Dragon into three Cybernetic Fusion and half my life points to 350 so I can fuse the three Cyber Dragons, three Cyber Proto Dragons and Cyber Kirin and Cyber Phoenix to create Chimeratech Overdragon in attack mode (8000 atk (1000 atk points per monster)) and then activate De-Fusion to separate the Dragon into it's components followed by the spell Power Bond so I can fuse them together again to create the Chimeratech Overdragon in attack mode but this time his attack is doubled (16000 atk), then I'll play the spell card Limiter Removal and double his attack points again to 32,000, face it Jaden you can't win!" "Actually I can because I activate the spell card monster switch so that I can switch my Elemental Hero Sparkman with Yubel and since when Yubel is attacked my opponent receives the damage and not me all I have to say is that it's 32,000 points of hurt for you." Zane gasped and said "No Way!" as his life points dropped to 0.

"That's game." Jaden said with a smirk on his face. Zane quickly congratulated Jaden and them said that he had to prepare for a Pro-League match the next morning. Jaden thought he was mad about the loss.

To Be Continued


	4. Battle of the Heroes

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 4: Battle of the Heroes

**Author's Note: Only one person guessed it right so congratulations to IloveyugiohGX93 and now on with the story, as again with the last chapter this story features another well loved character and whoever guesses it right gets a preview to next chapter. Here's a clue look at the chapter title. Now on to the story, and Please Review Connor Fantasy**

It had been 10 days since Zane had left to go back to the Pro-League and since then Jaden had either been on the news, signing autographs, giving speeches and eating. To sum it up in one word Jaden was bored. "Uggh, there's nothing to do, I haven't duelled in 10 days and any free time I actually have it's being used spent eating, although eating is my favourite thing to do apart from duelling." Jaden moaned to his parents.

"We know and because of this we talked to the television company and they agreed to talk to a certain duelist and ask him to duel you which will be filmed and put on television." Charlie said "Alright! Get in there! Quick Question- When's the duel?" Amber smirked and said "In 5 minutes, they should be arriving any minute now." Jaden grimaced and said "Why didn't you tell me sooner I better get my deck together."

With that said Jaden raced upstairs chose on the cards to use in his deck, grabbed his duel disk and ran into the living room where he saw reporters and cameramen and then across the room he saw none other than his opponent, his old enemy and the master of the deck that rivals the Elemental Heroes, the Destiny Heroes. It was Aster Phoenix.

"Hi Jaden, ready to get your game on." Aster said with a smirk. Jaden smirked back and said "Yeah and now it's time for me to take the lead since I've beat you once and you've beat me once." "Indeed and now get ready to lose to my Destiny Heroes." Aster said "You're the one who is going to lose" Jaden replied. The two men then both stood on either side of the room turned on their duel discs and began the duel.

"I'll go first and I draw and then summon Destiny Hero Defender in defence mode (2700 Def) and I'll place one card face down your turn." Aster said

"Fine then, I draw and then summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and since he's the only card on my field I can draw two more cards and then I'll play Polymerisation to fuse Bubbleman with Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman from my hand to create the Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode (2800 atk) and now I'll have Tempest destroy your Defender." Tempest shoots a powerful blast of water at Defender and it explodes. Aster smirks and says "I hoped you do that because now I activate my trap Destiny Signal and with this I can summon a Destiny Hero from my deck and I summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord in attack mode (600 atk)."

"Now it's my turn and I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode (1400 atk), then I'll activate the spell card Change of Destiny and by removing my Defender from the game I can summon another Destiny Hero from my hand such as my Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious in attack mode (800 atk). Next I'll activate the field spell Dark City which increases all my Destiny Heroes attack points by 1000 and now Doom Lord attack Tempest." "I know all about Doom Lord's ability so I activate De-Fusion separating him into Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman." Aster said "No matter, I'll have Diamond Dude destroy your Sparkman and then have Captain Tenacious destroy your Avian." A Flash of Ice and Darkness swooped down and destroy Avian and Bubbleman.

"My turn and I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards and then I'll equip Bubbleman with my Bubble Blaster. Next I will play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Bladedge and Wildheart to create Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode (2600 atk) and then using it's ability I'll destroy all your Destiny Heroes'." Aster smirked and said "I activate Position Switch and switch all my Destiny Heroes to defence position" Jaden clenched his fists and said "It doesn't matter they'll still be destroyed." In a flash of gold and brown the three Destiny Heroes disappeared "Next I'll have my Bubbleman attack you directly." A super powered water blast hits Aster in the chest dropping his points to 2400.

"It's not over yet, I draw and then summon Destiny Hero Double Dude in attack mode (1000 atk) and thanks to Dark City his attack points double to 2000 so destroy Bubbleman." Jaden smirks and says "Nice try but by sacrificing his blaster he's safe." Aster smiles and says "Don't forget my Double Dude can attack twice destroy his Bubbleman." Double Dude swipes his cane on Bubbleman destroying it and dropping Jaden's points to 2800.

"My turn, I drawn and then activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Dark City lowering Double Dude's attack points to 1000 and then I'll play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade to create the Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman in attack mode (1900 atk) and now attack Double Dude." Necroid Shaman swipes and destroys Double Dude and drops Aster's points to 1500.

"Nice move but I draw and activate Monster Reborn and revive Destiny Hero Defender and then activate Army of Destiny so I can summon two more Destiny Heroes from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard and I bring back my Diamond and Double Dude and then I'll sacrifice all three to summon Destiny Hero Dogma in attack mode (3400 atk) and now destroy his Necroid Shaman." Shaman explodes and Jaden's points drop to 1300.

"My move, I draw." Aster smirks and says "Don't forget Dogma's special ability your life points are halved at every Stand by Phase." Jaden's life points drop to 650. "I activate Necroshade's effect from the graveyard and now I can summon an Elemental Hero without sacrificing and I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 atk) and then activate Neos Force followed up with Neos World and together they increase Neos's attack by 1300 increasing his attack to 3800 and now destroy Dogma." Dogma explodes from a powerful punch and Aster's points are dropped to 1100.

"My turn and I draw and then activate the spell card A card for A card and now by discarding a card from my hand I can get a card from my deck and then I'll activate Graveyard Fusion and fuse Destiny Heroes Dogma and Plasma to create Destiny Hero Dragoon in attack mode (3000 atk) and then I'll activate Heavy Storm destroying all spells and traps on your field weakening Neos' attack points to 2500 and now Dragoon attack." Dragoon blasts Neos and Jaden's points to 150.

"My turn I draw and summon Elemental Hero Prisma and use his special ability to turn him into Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode (2600 atk) and then I'll play H-Heated Heart which increases his attack by 500 to 3100 and now destroy Destiny Hero Dragoon." Bladedge slices Dragoon in half dropping Aster's points to 1000. "And I'm not done because I activate Elemental Hero Switch and now by returning Bladedge to my deck I can summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode (1000 atk) and have him attack Aster directly." Avian fires a wind blast at Aster and drops his points 0.

"No! I lost." Aster cried. Jaden was congratulated by his parents, the reporters and the cameramen and said that they duel would be on TV tomorrow. The reporters quickly left followed by the Cameramen and then Aster left promising Jaden he would settle the score.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: I realised I was making Jaden overpowered recently so this time I chose how the duel went more carefully and I tried to add more of Aster's personality into it when I read how little of that I did with Kaiba and Zane. Please continue to read and review, till next time. Connor Fantasy.**


	5. The Duelling Tournament

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 5: The Duelling Tournament

**Author's Note: Congratulations once again to IloveyugiohGX93 who guessed it was Aster and now on with the story. In this story I have decided to include Bastion who came back with the others from the other dimension instead of staying there. Also in this chapter I'm going to make Jaden duel either Bastion or Syrus, if you guess right you get a preview to the next chapter. Please Review and thanks to everyone who is still reading this story. Connor Fantasy**

It had been 8 days since the duel with Aster and 7 days since the duel was shown on TV and once again Jaden was bored but a TV announcement would change that. Jaden was watching Doctor Who is favourite TV show (**That's actually my favourite TV show and I couldn't think of anything else) **but all of a sudden a woman and a man appeared on the screen and said "Sorry for disturbing this broadcast, but we have great news for the duelling world, a new tournament will be starting on the 18th May and anyone can enter the only thing you need is your deck, good luck to the person who wins because they can get a card made by the very own Maximillion Pegasus. Good luck to everyone who enters and may the best duelist win." Jaden smiled and said "Alright! This just the thing I've been waiting for, now I'll show the world what the new King of Games can do."

(3 Days Later)

Jaden, Amber and Charlie went to the stadium together to sign up after Jaden received shocking news from his parents.

(Flashback)

"You're entering the tournament too." Jaden said in shock. They both smiled and Charlie said "What? Are you scared of going up against your Mum and Dad?" Jaden recovered himself at that statement and said "No Way! I'll defeat anyone who tries to beat me." The three of them got in their car and headed off to sign up

(Flashback End)

The three of them entered the room where they signed up and turned around to see none other than Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and Bastion. Jaden smiled and said "Hey guys are you entering the tournament too." Chazz smiled and said "Yeah and the Chazz is going to win it." "Good luck Chazz, and good luck to the rest of you but I'm going to win it." Alexis smiled at this and said to Syrus "You owe me ten pounds; I told you the King of Games title would go to his head." Syrus cursed and passed Alexis a ten pound note. Jaden looked flabbergasted "You bet on me, that's not cool, although the bet was interesting. Anyway I'll see you guys later."

Jaden and his mum and dad headed off to their rooms and waited until 6 O'clock when they went down to the stadium to find out the first round match ups. They discovered that 1,024 people were taking part in the tournament so that there would be ten rounds.

Jaden found Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and Bastion and they waited until they saw a man appear and told us to look up at the big screen and pictures of all the competitors were shuffled and Jaden's first match up was against Bastion.

Jaden and Bastion looked at each other and smirked and went to prepare their decks for their match against each other tomorrow.

(The Next Day)

Jaden and Bastion stood facing each other on opposite ends of the giant stadium and at the same time they both turned on their duel discs and the duel began.

"I'll go first." Bastion said "I draw and then summon Hydrogedon in attack mode (1600 atk) and then place one card face down."

"My turn and I draw and then summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip it with Spark Blaster and now switch Hydrogedon to defence mode (1000 def) and then have Sparkman destroy it." A blast of electricity destroys Hydrogedon. "I activate Hydrogedon's effect I can now summon another Hydrogedon from my deck.

Then it's my turn and I draw and I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Hydrogedon you destroyed and now have it attack Sparkman." Bastion says as an explosion destroys both Sparkman and Hydrogedon "Then I use Hydrogedon's effect again and summon another from my deck and then have my two Hydrogedon's attack you directly." Jaden smirks and says "Not so fast I activate Hero Explosion and now by sending Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade to the graveyard , I can destroy both of your Hydrogedon's." A giant explosion occurs eliminating both monsters. "This triggers my trap Power of Gedon and now I can summon a monster from my deck with Gedon in its name and I summon Oxygedon in attack mode (1800 atk) but I can't attack with it so I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw and activate Graveyard Fusion and fuse Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Necroshade to create Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman in attack mode (1900 atk) and now I'll have it destroy Oxygedon." Shaman swipes it's spears and destroys Oxygedon and drops Bastion's life points to 3900.

"My turn I draw and activate Revival of Gedon and revive two Hydrogedon's and one Oxygedon and then activate the spell card Bonding H2O and sacrifice my two Hydrogedon's and my Oxygedon to summon Water Dragon in attack mode (2800 atk) and now attack Necroid Shaman." A blast of water hits Necroid Shaman and destroys it and Jaden's life points drop to 3100.

"My turn, I draw and activate the spell card Component of a fusion and by removing Elemental Hero Wildedge from the game I can receive Elemental Hero Bladedge and then I play polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Bladedge and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice in attack mode (2800 atk) and now I'll equip it with H-Heated Heart increasing it's attack by 500 to 3300 and now destroy Water Dragon." Jaden says. Plasma Vice hits Water Dragon with a Thunder Punch and Bastion's Life points drop to 3400.

"My turn, I draw and then play the spell card Polar Opposites and with this card if I have a Water Dragon in my graveyard I can summon Fire Dragon in attack mode (3000 atk) and now attack Elemental Hero Plasma Vice." Plasma Vice is enveloped in flames and Jaden's points drop to 2900.

"My turn, I draw and then activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's ability from the graveyard and thanks to it I can Summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice so I summon Elemental Hero Neos and then equip him with the spell card Neos Force which increases his attack points by 800 to 3300 and now Elemental Hero Neos destroy Fire Dragon." Neos hits Flame Dragon with a powerful punch and Bastion's life points drop to 3100.

"My turn, I draw and then activate the spell card Use of Opponents card and with it I can use your Graveyard Fusion and fuse Water and Fire Dragon together to create Two Headed Aqua Flame Dragon in attack mode (3500 atk), now Aqua Flame Dragon destroy Neos." A blast of Flames and Water destroy Neos and drops Jaden's life points to 2700. "Also my Dragon has a special ability when it destroys a monster you take 500 points of damage, so your life points drop to 2200 and since it has two heads it can attack twice, so attack Aqua Flame Dragon and end this." Jaden smirks and says "Nice try, but I activate half damage dropping your dragon's attack to 1750." Water and Flame envelop Jaden and drops his points to 450.

"My turn, I draw and then play the spell card Monster Reborn and revive Elemental Hero Neos and then activate the field spell Skyscraper increasing his attack points to 3500, play one card face down and then have Neos attack your Aqua Flame Dragon." Both monsters explode in a head on collision. "Then I activate instant fusion and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100 atk) and also thanks to Skyscraper his attack increases to 3100, now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Bastion directly and end this duel." Flame Wingman shoots a beam of fire and Bastion's points drop to 0.

After the Duel ends Bastion congratulates Jaden and says "Well done, and good luck for the rest of the tournament, I know that Chazz, Alexis and Syrus won their matches too so look out." Jaden nods and says "Yeah, they're all good duelists so I better be ready for them."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 5 done but before I forget anyone who reads this story and likes either any of the Final Fantasy Games (7,8 and 9) or likes the anime show Death Note check out my other two stories. Till Next Time. Connor Fantasy**


	6. Dancers, Heroes and Love

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 6: Dancers, Heroes and Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and now I'm here with Chapter 6 this chapter now takes place in the 5****th**** round (Top 64) so don't be surprised if the tournament's advanced a bit. Also I'm changing the rating to M and it will feature some romance (You'll see why soon.) Also the duel will be shorter than usual because it isn't the many focus of this chapter. So please continue to read, enjoy and Review. Connor Fantasy**

Jaden had just beaten his 4th round opponent and went to the big stadium where the final 2 rounds were too take place and see who his next opponent would be. So far him, Chazz, Alexis, Syrus and his dad were still competitors after his mum was beat in the 3rd round.

Jaden found his friends and his dad and after talking for a while the match ups came on and Jaden was duelling Alexis. Jaden and Alexis faced each other and smiled and then went back to their hotel rooms to prepare for the duel. Both of them spent over 3 hours preparing their decks until they went to the correct stadium and the duel began.

"I'll go first." Jaden says "I draw and then summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode (2000 def) and then place one card face down and end my turn."

Alexis smiles and says "Is that all you've got, my turn, I draw and activate Polymerisation and fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to create Cyber Blader in attack mode (2100 atk) and now Cyber Blader destroy Elemental Hero Clayman." Cyber Blader kicks Clayman and destroys him.

"My turn, I draw and play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Steam Healer in attack mode (2400 atk) and then activate it's ability **(I made this up),** I can restore my life points by 500 each turn so my life points increase to 4500, and now Steam Healer destroy Cyber Blader." A gust of steam hits Cyber Blader and destroys it dropping Alexis' points to 3700.

Alexis says "My turn, I draw and activate the spell card Re-Fusion and by paying 800 life points (dropping Alexis' to 2900) I can re-summon Cyber Blader and then equip her with Fusion Weapon increasing her attack points by 1500, all the way to 3600 and now Cyber Blader destroy Elemental Hero Steam Healer" Cyber Blader slashes Steam Healer, destroying it and drops Jaden's life points to 3300.

Jaden smiles and says "Nice move, now I draw and play monster reborn so I can bring back Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defence mode (1200 def), then I'll play the spell Return Hero and by returning Burstinatrix to my Deck I can summon Elemental Hero Avian to the field in defence mode (1000 def), then I'll play polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Bubbleman on my field with the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to create Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode (2800 atk) and then I'll activate the Field Spell Skyscraper increasing Tempest's attack points to 3800 and now Elemental Hero Tempest destroy Cyber Blader." Tempest fires a blast of water and destroys Cyber Blader and Alexis' points to 2700.

Alexis clenches her fist and says "My move, I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Skyscraper field spell (dropping Tempest's attack points to 2800) and then activate the spell card Components of a Fusion and by removing Cyber Blader from the game, I can re-summon to the field Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in attack mode (Blade Skater: 1400 atk) (Etoile Cyber: 1200 atk), then I'll activate the spell Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Angel Dakini in attack mode (2700 atk) then I play Code Change and change Cyber Angel Dakini's ritual type to the fusion type and then activate Return from a different Dimension and bring back Fusion Weapon and equip to Cyber Angel Dakini and increases her attack to 4200 and now Cyber Angel Dakini destroy Elemental Hero Tempest." Cyber Angel Dakini slashes Tempest and destroys it dropping Jaden's life points to 1900.

"My turn, I draw and activate the spell card Heavy Storm destroying all spells and traps on your field so goodbye Fusion Weapon (Cyber Angel Dakini's attack points drop to 2700), then I activate the spell gift of friendship and with this I can give you a monster from my deck, so I'll give you Elemental Hero Neos." Neos appears on Alexis' side of the field "Then I summon Yubel to the field in attack mode (0 atk) and then activate the spell Super Polymerisation **(In this chapter I will actually use it properly compared to an earlier chapter)** and fuse Elemental Hero Neos on your side of the field with Yubel on my side of the field to create Elemental Hero Neos Wiseman in attack mode (3000 atk) and now Elemental Hero Neos Wiseman destroy Cyber Angel Dakini." Neos Wiseman fires a beam of light and dark energy and explodes Cyber Angel Dakini dropping Alexis' life points to 2400 "And I'm not done I activate the spell Instant De-Fusion and separate Neos Wiseman into Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel, and now Elemental Hero Neos attack Alexis directly." Jaden says as Neos hits Alexis directly and her life points drop to 0.

Alexis walks up to Jaden and congratulates him and wishes him good luck in the rest of the tournament. Jaden smiles and both of them head back to their hotel rooms. Jaden walks right up to his hotel room door when he realises something and turns around and starts to run to Alexis' hotel room. Once he arrived he knocked on the door and Alexis opened the door. Alexis smiled and said "Hi Jaden, What are you doing here?" Jaden smiled and kissed her on the lips saying "I'm in love with you." After pulling away the two duelists smiled at each other and Alexis said "I'm in love with you too." The two kissed each other again and Alexis said "How are we going to tell the others?" Jaden grimaced and said "I don't know? God, Chazz is going to kill me!" Alexis chuckled and said "We have each other." And then the two of them kissed again.

**Author's Note: J I really wanted to do this chapter because I really like the Jaden and Alexis pair. Please Review if you enjoyed this chapter or have any ideas/suggestions for what you may want me to do. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	7. True Love

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 7: True Love

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Now here is a massive warning from a review someone has given me I attempt to create a Sex Chapter. This Chapter will continue straight after the last one. This might be my shortest chapter yet so don't be disappointed by the lack of words. If you are under the age of 18 or just don't like this sort of chapter wait until Chapter 8 is up. I promise this is still mainly a Yu-Gi-Oh! Story and these chapters (If this actually goes right) will only occur on a rare occasion. Please continue to read and review (Even if this goes terribly wrong). Connor Fantasy**

The two of the them continued kissing and Jaden started to caress Alexis' face, the kissing then became more heated and Jaden slipped his tongue into Alexis' mouth, Alexis did the same and the two of them continued kissing until they needed to pull away for air.

Jaden smirked and said "That was amazing." Alexis smiled and said "You're a great kisser Jaden." Jaden kissed her again and said "You're not so bad yourself." Alexis then pushed Jaden down onto her bed and said "Why don't I show you how good I am"

Alexis than began to unbutton Jaden's Duel Academy Slifer Red jacket. Each button came undone easily and once the last button was undone Jaden slid out of it and threw it on the floor. Jaden went to kiss Alexis again which she responded to, but then her hands gripped the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it over his head.

Jaden smirked and kissed her ferociously with his tongue which Alexis kissed back with as much ferocity, involving the couple's tongue clashing against each other's for dominance of the kiss. Jaden then griped Alexis' breasts, causing Alexis to moan loudly and Jaden took the opportunity to take the lead of the kiss and sliding his tongue down Alexis' throat.

Jaden then rose from the bed and pushed Alexis down on it similarly to what she did earlier and he then began to unbutton her white and blue Obelisk Blue Duel Academy Jacket. He raced through her buttons quicker than Alexis did to his and then threw the jacket across the room. Then quick as a flash he removed her blue T-Shirt, which causes her Dark Red bra to be revealed. Alexis then rose slightly and then placed Jaden's nipple in her mouth and started to suck on it causing Jaden to moan loudly, then she started to scrape her teeth lightly on his nipple causing to moan more.

Jaden then pushed her off him and then reached behind her and un-clipped her bra which dropped to the bra. Jaden then latched on her to nipple with his mouth sucking hard and fast, whilst using his other hand to rub Alexis' breast and pinch her nipple. Alexis began to moan loudly and her hips began to buck forward.

Alexis' hand moved forward and then undid the button on Jaden's jeans, followed by lowering the zip and then she pulled down his jeans. Once Jaden's jeans were removed she saw a giant bulge in his boxers which she swiftly removed making Jaden's erect penis lurch forward. Jaden realising what she was doing removed the rest of his clothing and stood waiting. Alexis then freed herself from Jaden's mouth and hands dropped onto her knees and took Jaden into her mouth.

Jaden began to moan loudly, Alexis smirked at the effect she was having on him and then used her tongue to circle the tip causing him to moan more. Alexis then used her hand where she couldn't reach with her mouth and began to stroke him. Then after a few seconds of this Jaden began to gasp and said "I'm coming." Jaden then shot his load into Alexis' mouth which she swallowed.

Jaden then rose and said "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Jaden then took off Alexis' boots and socks and then began kissing up her leg until he reached her skirt which he swiftly pulled off, leaving her in just her knickers. Jaden then pulled off her knickers and stuck one of his fingers in Alexis' warm opening. Alexis moaned which made Jaden add a second finger and then a third, and went through a process of pulling them in and out until she came on his hands.

Jaden then smiled at Alexis and put his face next to her opening and then stuck his tongue in her vagina. Alexis groaned at the new feeling and Jaden swerved around and then pulled out, making Alexis groan at the loss of contact.

Jaden then positioned his hard and throbbing erection and her opening and with a nod from Alexis he shoved himself in. Jaden moved forward until he met a barrier and said to Alexis "It's your first time as well." Alexis nodded and said "I was waiting for you." Jaden smiled at this and said "Are you ready?" Alexis nodded again and with a big thrust Jaden broke through her barrier.

A few tears came out of Alexis' eyes and Jaden was about to pull out, when Alexis said "Don't just let me get used to the feeling." Jaden waited for a few seconds until Alexis said "I'm fine now so keep going." Jaden smiled and then thrust as far as he could causing a loud moan.

Jaden then created a pattern of pulling out and pushing in until eventually he hit a spot inside Alexis which made her moan louder than ever before. Jaden then hit the same spot over and over again until Alexis moaned very loudly and said "Jaden I'm coming" "I'm coming to lex" Jaden replied and then the two of them orgasamed.

Jaden and Alexis collapsed on the bed and the fell asleep next to each other.

**Author's Note: Alright, thank you for giving me this idea and hopefully it meets your expectations. Till next time, Connor Fantasy**


	8. Machines VS Dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 8: Machines VS Dragons

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the chapter I did last, but now I'm back to duelling fun for awhile. The tournament has now progressed to the 7****th**** round (Top 16), and this duel will not feature Jaden in it, but don't worry he will duel next chapter I just wanted to try something different.**

Jaden had just beaten his 7th round opponent and had advanced to the quarter-Finals. As he walked to another stadium he remembered what happened just before the match ups for the 7th round were revealed.

(Flashback)

"Guys, Alexis and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Syrus got a shocked look on his face but Chazz was the complete opposite. Without time to dodge Chazz slapped Jaden on the face and said "You knew I've wanted to go out with Alexis for ages, how could you?" Syrus then joined in and said "Yeah, me too. I've fancied her since the day you duelled her not to get us expelled." (**Watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode 3) **Jaden said "I'm sorry guys but we're in love and we can't help it." The three of them started bickering until Alexis broke in.

"Guys, look at the match-ups." Alexis said. The three of them turned to the giant screen and one of the match ups for the seventh round was none other than Chazz VS Syrus. The two of them looked at each other and Chazz smirked thinking it would be an easy win, whilst Syrus was very concerned about how he could ever win this. The two of them walked off to prepare their decks whilst Jaden and Alexis walked off together to have tea and then Alexis help prepare Jaden's deck.

(Flashback End)

Jaden ran into the stadium, where he saw Chazz and Syrus on opposite ends of the stadium, preparing to duel. Then he heard someone call his name and looked to see it was Alexis. Jaden ran over to Alexis, hugged her and then sat down next to her as the duel began.

"I'll go first." Chazz said "I draw and then summon Masked Dragon in attack mode (1400 atk) and then place two cards face down."

"My turn, I draw and then play Polymerisation and fuse Steamroid with Gyroid to create Steam Gyroid in attack mode (2200 atk) and then have it attack your Masked Dragon." Steam Gyroid rams into Masked Dragon and destroys it, dropping Chazz's life points to 3200. Chazz smirks and says "I activate Masked Dragon's ability and by destroying him, I can summon another Masked Dragon from my deck in attack mode (1400 atk) and then I activate my face down Dragon summoning and when a dragon type monster on my field is destroyed I can summon another one from my deck and I pick Armed Dragon Level 3 in attack mode (1200 atk). Syrus frowns and says "I end my turn."

Chazz smirks and says "My turn, I draw and then activate monster switch and now I return Armed Dragon level 3 to my deck and replace him with Copycat (? Atk), then I'll sacrifice Masked Dragon to summon Armed Dragon Level 5 in attack mode (2400 atk), then I'll make my copycat copy Armed Dragon Level 5 and increase its attack points to 2400. Now Armed Dragon Level 5 attack Steam Gyroid." Armed Dragon Level 5 begins swinging his hand and then brings it down on Steam Gyroid and drops Syrus's life points to 3800. "Now Copycat attack Syrus directly." Chazz says. Copycat does the same thing Armed Dragon Level 5 does and hits Syrus in the gut dropping his points to 1400.

Syrus looks Chazz in the eye and says "I'm not done yet and I activate Polymerisation and fuse UFOroid with Kanan the Swordmistress **(I know this card isn't in his anime deck but I played the game Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller and it is in his deck then which is why I am using it now) **to create UFOroid Fighter which has the attack points of the two monsters used to create it making it's attack points 2600 and then I'll activate double strike allowing it to attack twice in one turn now attack Armed Dragon Level 5." UFOroid Fighter blasts Armed Dragon Level 5 with a powerful water blast and destroys it dropping Chazz's life points to 3000. Chazz smirks and says "I'll have Copycat, copy your UFOroid Fighter." Syrus smiles and says "I'll destroy them both UFOroid Fighter attack Copycat." The monsters collide and explode. "Then I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My turn, I draw." Chazz says "Not so fast." Syrus interrupts "I activate my face down machine summoning and now by discarding a card I can summon a machine type monster and I summon Submarineroid in defence mode (1800 def)." "Damn you, anyway I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Armed Dragon Level 5 and then sacrifice him to summon Armed Dragon Level 7 in attack mode (2800 atk), now by discarding two cards from my hand I can destroy all monsters on your field." Syrus smirks and says "I activate Machine Summoning and by discarding a card I summon Cycroid in defence mode (1200 def)" Chazz angrily says "Armed Dragon Level 7 destroy Cycroid." Armed Dragon slams it's fist down on Cycroid and destroys it.

"My turn, I draw and I play position change and I switch Armed Dragon Level 7 into defence mode and then activate the spell Shield Crush and can now destroy any monster in defence mode, so goodbye Armed Dragon Level 7." A Blast of green energy destroys Armed Dragon Level 7. "Next I'll play the spell card Blast from the Past and pay 500 life points (dropping Syrus's life points to 900) To bring back Steam Gyroid back from the graveyard and now Steam Gyroid attack Chazz Directly." Steam Gyroid blasts a powerful jet of steam at Chazz and drops his life points to 800

Chazz smirks and says "You triggered my trap, Ojama Trio and I can now summon Ojama's Yellow, Green and Black to my field (I've twisted this card's rules). And now it's my turn, I draw and activate the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane and destroy your Steam Gyroid and then I sacrifice my three Ojama's to summon Armed Dragon Level 10 in attack mode (3000 atk) and now attack Syrus directly." Armed Dragon Level 10 blasts a long beam of fire at Syrus and drops his points to 0.

Jaden and Alexis go down to them and congratulates them both on a good job and wishes Chazz good luck in the Quarter-Finals and wishes Syrus better luck next time.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: That was the hardest chapter I've had to write yet, but If you thought it was a good chapter I might try to write duelling chapters without Jaden again. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	9. Father VS Son

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 9: Father VS Son

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far and here I am with Chapter 9. The Tournament has progressed to the 9****th**** round (Top 4). Also something very surprising will happen in this chapter, if you guess right I will give you a preview to not 1, not 2, but the next 5 chapters. Enjoy the story and please continue to read and review. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**

Jaden had just walked out of his hotel room after finishing preparing his deck. He was slightly on edge after the news was revealed. Jaden knew it was a possibility but he had to battle 10 people out of over 1000. Jaden was heading to the centre stadium where the Semi-Finals and the Finals were taking place. He was going there to battle his Father. He remembered yesterday in perfect clarity.

(Flashback)

Jaden and Alexis had just watched his father battle head-to-head against Chazz and won knocking him out of the tournament and when the pair-ups for the Semi-Finals were revealed, he was shocked and now he had to battle his own father. Jaden glanced at his dad who smiled at him and they both went off to prepare their decks for the duel.

(Flashback end)

Jaden walked into the stadium whilst his dad, Charlie walked in from the other end. They both got their duel discs out turned them on and the duel began

Charlie smirked and said "I'll go first, I draw and summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode (2600 def) and then I'll place one card face down.

Jaden looked at his father and said "My turn, I draw and play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode (2400 atk), then I discard a card from my hand to destroy your Big Shield Gardna." Just as Gardna was destroyed, Charlie smiled and said "You activated my trap, Big Shield Reflection and now if a monster with other 2000 defence points is destroyed, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field with other 2000 attack points."

"My turn." Charlie said "I draw and I play healing defence and by sending a monster to the graveyard I gain it's defence points to my life points and by saying goodbye to Big Shield Gardna, I increase my life points to 6600. Then I'll play Graveyard Fusion and fuse the two Big Shield Gardna's in my grave to create Ultimate Big Shield Gardna in attack mode (500 atk), then I'll activate position point swap and swap it's attack points with it's defence and change Ultimate Big Shield Gardna's attack to 4000, now attack Jaden directly and end this duel."

Jaden smiled and said "I activate half-damage and drop the damage I take to 2000." Ultimate Big Shield Gardna rammed into Jaden and dropped his life points to 2000. Now it's my turn, I draw and then play Re-Fusion and by paying 800 life points (dropping Jaden's life points to 1200) I can bring back Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode (2400 atk) and then by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy your Ultimate Big Shield Gardna. Now Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attack Charlie directly." Elemental Hero Thunder Giant shoots a powerful beam of thunder at Charlie and drops his life points to 3200.

Charlie smiles and says "Not bad, but I'm not giving up. I draw and then activate the spell cards Ultimate Defences A, B and C and if I sacrifice all of them I can summon The Ultimate Defence Knight in attack mode (3000 atk). Now Ultimate Defence Knight attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Ultimate Defence Knight slashes open Thunder Giant and destroys him and drops Jaden's life points to 600.

Jaden smiles and says "Not bad old man, but I'm not giving up. I draw and then play Gift of Friendship and with this I can give you a monster from my deck and then I can summon a monster from my deck. So I will give you Yubel and I will summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 atk) and then I'll activate Super Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Hero Neos on my field with Yubel on yours to create Elemental Hero Neos Wiseman in attack mode (3000 atk). Now Elemental Hero Neos Wiseman attack Ultimate Defence Knight." Charlie looked confused "What's the point they'll both be destroyed." Jaden smiled and said "You'll see." Neos Wiseman and Ultimate Defence Knight both punched each other and were both destroyed in a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared both Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel were on Jaden's side of the field. "That's cheating, they were both used for the Neos Wiseman fusion." Jaden smirked and said "Actually you're wrong because if they are both destroyed or discarded they are both summoned back to their owner. Oh, I just remembered it's still my turn and I now activate the equip magic Neos Force and equip to Neos increasing his attack points to 3300. Now Elemental Hero Neos attack Charlie directly." Neos jumped into the air and their brought down his fist on Charlie and dropped his life points to 0.

Jaden jumped into the air and said "Finals here we come." Alexis then jumped down from the stands and congratulated him on his win. Charlie then walked over to them and said "Congrats son, but you won't win next time." Jaden smirked and said "You keep thinking that." Jaden, Alexis and Charlie then walked off to their respective hotel rooms.

(1 hour later)

Jaden was in his room preparing for the final match of the tournament. Jaden had just finished his deck, when someone knocked on his hotel door. Jaden went up to the door and opened it, where he saw Alexis and it looked like she'd been crying. "Alexis baby, what's wrong?" Alexis turned to Jaden with a half-smile on her face and she said three words Jaden did not expect "Jaden I'm pregnant."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I wanted to end it there ready for the next chapter. The next chapter will have more on Alexis' pregnancy and the final match of the tournament. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


	10. The Ultimate Weapon

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 10: The Ultimate Weapon

**Author's Note: It's been fun but I am ending the tournament and moving on to a new part of the story. This chapter is going to have a character based on Tobias a character from Pokemon who Ash battled in the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League, anyone who watches Pokemon knows what I am talking about. Anyway, please continue to read and review. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Connor Fantasy.**

Jaden hadn't moved for 10 minutes and Alexis was beginning to get worried. "Jaden are you alright?" Jaden began to snap out of it after hearing Alexis' voice and said "Yeah, I was just surprised, I didn't expect you to say that." Alexis nodded and sadly said "I know, I didn't expect this to happen either and if you don't want to be part of this babies life I promise you don't have to." Jaden's eyes flashed gold after hearing this from Alexis and he then turned to Alexis and said "Of course I want to be part of this baby's life. He is my child as well as yours and I love you even more now that you're pregnant with our child. This child is going to be the most spoilt and treasured child in the world."

Alexis smiled and began to cry happy tears into Jaden's shoulder and the two of them cuddled until they both fell asleep on Jaden's bed.

The two of them slept for hours until it was 10 O'clock in the morning and they got up and Alexis helped Jaden prepare for the Final match with several sparing matches. The two of them altered and twisted and tested every single card in Jaden's deck until he had his perfect deck and then they left Jaden's hotel room and headed down to the stadium, where Alexis went up onto the stands where Bastion, Chazz, Syrus and Jaden's mom and dad were, whilst Jaden went onto one end of the stadium staring at his opponent Tobias.

The two of them looked at each other and they were both able to tell that the other had powers. Jaden tapped into the power of Yubel and the Supreme King and was able to sense a dark aura surrounding Tobias. Meanwhile Tobias was able to sense another spirit living inside Jaden and was able to tell all the rumours about a Duel Monster card spirit being inside Jaden was actually true. Then the two competitors were interrupted when the commentator of the duel allowed the match to begin.

"I'll go first." Jaden said "I draw and then play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defence mode (2500 def), and then I activate it's special ability and by reducing it's attack points by half for this turn I can reduce your life points by 1000." Tobias makes an unimpressed look and says "I activate the spell Dark Shield from within my deck, if I remove Dark Shield and another card from my deck I can make all monster effects useless for the rest of the duel." Jaden looks worried and says "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Tobias looks at Jaden and says "You're the King of Games, I expected better. My turn, I draw and play the spell Dark Tribute and this card allows me to sacrifice Dark-Type monsters from my deck to summon another Dark-Type monster from my hand. So I sacrifice 3 Dark Soldiers to Summon Darkrai in attack mode (4000 atk), I place one card face down and then I'll have Darkrai attack Rampart Blaster." Jaden smirks and says "I activate De-Fusion and separate Rampart Blaster into Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix in defence mode." Tobias gives Jaden another unimpressed look and says "I activate my face down, Dark Wormhole and now I destroy any monster summoned onto your side of the field." Clayman and Burstinatrix are then sucked into the wormhole "You also take damage for half of the destroyed monster's attack points, 400 for Clayman and 600 for Burstinatrix." Jaden's life points drop to 3000.

"My turn, I draw and then activate Sacrificial Draw and by sending a monster to the graveyard I can draw two cards and the monster I send to the graveyard is Elemental Hero Necroshade and when Necroshade is in the graveyard, I can once summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice so I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode (2600 atk), then I activate the spell cards Skyscraper and H-Heated Heart and together they increase Elemental Hero Bladedge's attack points by 1500, all the way to 4100. Now Elemental Hero Bladedge attack Darkrai." Bladedge slashes Darkrai and drops Tobias's life points to 3900. Tobias smiles and says "When a monster summoned by Dark Tribute is destroyed I can bring back the monsters used to summon it."

"Now it's my turn and I sacrifice my 3 Dark Warriors to summon the Grim Reaper in attack mode (4500 atk) and then I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the field spell Skyscraper and reduce Bladedge's attack points back to 2600. Now Grim Reaper attack Bladedge." The Grim Reaper slashes Bladedge with his scythe and drops Jaden's life points to 1100.

"My turn, I draw and activate The Warrior Returning Alive and bring Elemental Hero Burstinatrix back to my hand and then I activate Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman in attack mode (2500 atk) also for every Elemental Hero in my grave it's attack increases by 300, increasing his attack to 4600, now Shining Flame Wingman attack the Grim Reaper." Shining Flame Wingman blasts the Grim Reaper with bright light destroying it and it drops Tobias's life points to 3800. "Next I'll activate instant De-Fusion and separate Shining Flame Wingman into Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman and now I'll have them all attack you directly." Tobias is hit with wind, fire and electricity and his life points drop to 0.

The whole crowd cheered as Tobias lost and Jaden was soon congratulated by Bastion, Chazz, Syrus, his mum and dad and lastly Alexis. Reporters quickly surrounded Jaden asking him questions and one of the reporters asked him if there was anything he wanted to say and Jaden said "Yes, there is something I want to say. I would like to say thank you to all my friends and family but most of all to my recently pregnant girlfriend Alexis, she's the best girlfriend I could ask for." Jaden then turned to Alexis, got down on one knee and said "Alexis, will you marry me?" Alexis looked shocked but then kissed Jaden and said "Yes, yes, a million times yes." Then two of them had a loving kiss which was taken photos of by loads of cameramen.

To Be Continued


	11. Teacher and Student battle

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 11: Jaden VS Koyo, Battle for the master of the heroes

**Author's Note: Hi, Connor Fantasy here. Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I was trying to think of a good chapter to take place. Also in this chapter a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga will appear so if you haven't read the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga you will not know who this character is. Enjoy the chapter and please continue to read and review.**

It had been a week since Jaden had proposed to Alexis on live television and since then he'd been on other 10 television shows and several newspapers had asked him for what they might name the baby or when the wedding will be.

Jaden was now bored once again but he was now no longer living with his parents thanks to the money prize as well as the card prize (This card will be used later in this chapter), and with the money Jaden bought himself and Alexis,( who moved in 3 days after it was furnished) a 3 bedroom cottage which was on the outskirts of Domino City, where they could live peacefully.

Jaden and Alexis were sitting on the sofa watching TV, when there was a knock on the door. Jaden turned to Alexis and said "I'll get it." Jaden then rose from the sofa, walked over to the door and opened it, where he came face to face with none other than his old mentor and fellow Elemental Hero wielder Koyo Hibiki. Koyo smiled at Jaden and said "Long time Jaden, who are you?" Jaden grinned at his old mentor and said "I'm fine, how are you?." Koyo smiled at his thoughtfulness and said "I'm good, listen I came here because I was watching the tournament on TV and I saw you win it with the Elemental Heroes and those Neo-Spacians and now I want to duel you to see who is better. Are you okay to duel me?" Jaden pretended to look angry and said "You think I wouldn't duel you, who do you take me for. Of course I'll duel you but first you must meet my fiancé Alexis."

Jaden and Koyo then walked into the living room where Alexis was sat up on the sofa wondering what was going on. Jaden moved over to Alexis and said "Lex, I want you to meet my friend and old mentor Koyo, he came here to duel me after seeing me in the tournament." Alexis smiled and this and said "Nice to meet you Kobo, let's move to the garden and get this duel underway." The two men smiled at this and ran into the garden with Alexis walking behind them thinking still acting like a pair of kids.

Alexis then sat on the bench as the two of them turned on their duel discs and the duel began. "I draw." Koyo said "Then I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode (2000 def) and then place two cards face down."

Jaden smiled and said "My turn, I draw and then activate the spell card E-Emergency Call which allows me to take an Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand, then I'll activate the spell card Loss and Gain (I made this card up) and now I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and then I can draw a card from my deck. Next I'll activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's ability from my graveyard and with it I can summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice so I summon Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 atk), now Elemental Hero Neos attack Clayman." Neos punches Clayman in the chest with a powerful punch destroying it.

Koyo grimaces and says "My turn, I draw and then play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and return Clayman to my hand and then I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck. Then I'll play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman, Bubbleman, Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Electrum in attack mode (2900 atk), now Elemental Hero Electrum attack Neos." Electrum fires a bolt of electricity at Neos and destroys it dropping Jaden's life points to 3600.

Jaden says "My turn, I draw and then play the spell Neos Fusion Removal Contact (I also made this card up), now by removing the monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard from the game I can summon what they would've made, so I remove Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacians Air Humming-Bird and Aqua Dolphin to create Elemental Hero Storm Neos (3000 atk), now Storm Neos attack Electrum." A blast of water and wind hit Electrum destroying it and drops Koyo's life points to 3900. Koyo smiles and says "You activated my trap recovery of fusion and when a fusion monster is destroyed I bring back all its components to my field.

"Now it's my turn, I draw and then play the spell Elemental Burst and now by sacrificing a Water, Wind, Earth and Fire type monster I can destroy every single card on your field." Storm Neos is enveloped with Rocks, a gust of wind, a stream of water and a burst of fire and is destroyed. Koyo then smiles and says "I'm not done yet because I play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Necroshade to create Elemental Hero Necro Darkman in attack mode (2000 atk), now attack Jaden directly." A dark ball with sparks of electricity running through it hits Jaden in the chest and drops Jaden's life points to 1600.

"Nice move." Jaden says "My move, I draw and then summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and with its ability you draw a card and then you tell me what it is and depending on the card Glow Moss can do something, so go ahead draw a card." Koyo looks worried and draws a card and says "It's a spell card." Jaden smiles and says "That's good, for me now my Glow Moss can attack you directly." Glow Moss then slips past Necro Darkman and attacks Koyo directly dropping his points to 3600. "Next I'll play the spell card Spacian for Spacian and by removing my Neo-Spacian Flame Scarab from the game I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my deck like my Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in attack mode (1000 atk) then I'll play the spell Fake Hero and then summon Elemental Hero Neos without a sacrifice and then fuse them together to create Elemental Hero Chaos Neos in attack mode (3000 atk) now Chaos Neos attack Necro Darkman." Chaos Neos fires a powerful White and Black beam at Darkman and destroys it dropping Koyo's life points to 2600. "Then I'll activate the spell card Contact Out and separate Chaos Neos into Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacians Dark Panther and Glow Moss and then I'll have Dark Panther attack you followed by Glow Moss and finished with Neos." Koyo is hit directly by all three attacks and his life points are dropped to 0. Jaden smiles and says "That's game."

Koyo smiles at the duelist Jaden has become and congratulates him before leaving quickly telling Jaden he had a job to get to, which Jaden laughed at. Jaden and Alexis then went back inside and fell asleep on the sofa together

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted a chapter but I had to think what to do now after the tournament had ended. Also I need your opinion, I'm thinking of doing either a Pokemon or a Doctor Who story but I'm not sure which so if you have something you want me to do so, please put in a review. Please continue to read and review, till next time Connor Fantasy.**


	12. A Rainbow Battle

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 12: A Rainbow Battle

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, with the next chapter. This chapter will take place in the 6****th**** month of Alexis' pregnancy. Also please continue to read and review, thanks for reading Connor Fantasy.**

It had been 5 months since the battle against Koyo and now Alexis was in the 5th month of her pregnancy and Jaden was looking after her all day and night and it didn't bother him a bit. But the day the 6th month of Alexis' pregnancy began something surprising happened.

Jaden and Alexis had just finished their tea when there was a knock on the door. Jaden opened the door and stood there was none other than Jaden's old friend Jesse Anderson. Jaden smiled when he saw Jesse and he quietly said "Thanks for coming, I know you're busy but Alexis hasn't duelled in months and I wanted some one other than me to duel her and when I needed to think of an opponent you were the first person I could think of." Jesse smiled at this and said "Thanks let's go and see Alexis." Jaden smiled and said "Yeah, let's go."

Jaden and Jesse went back inside and into the dining room where Alexis was sat at the table. Alexis turned around and when she saw Jesse she said "Hi Jesse, good to see you, what are you doing here?" Jesse smiled and said "Good to see you and the reason I'm here is to duel you." Alexis looked confused but then looked at Jaden and said "I bet this was your idea." Jaden looked sheepish as Alexis then turned to Jesse and said "Fine, let's go into the garden and get this duel underway." Jaden, Jesse and Alexis all went into the garden and Jaden sat down on a bench whilst Alexis and Jesse went to opposite ends of the garden and they got out and turned on their duel discs.

Jesse smiled and said "I'll go first. I draw and then summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defence mode (2000 def) and then I'll place one card face down."

"My turn, I draw and then play polymerisation and fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to create Cyber Blader in attack mode (2100 atk), now Cyber Blader attack Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise." Cyber Blader slashes Emerald Tortoise and destroys it. Jesse smiles and says "Remember when my Crystal Beasts are destroyed they become Crystals in my spell and trap zones and then I activate my continuous trap card Crystal Blast and now by sacrificing a Crystal from my spell and trap card zone I can destroy your Cyber Blader."

"And now it's my turn. I draw and then summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode (1800 atk) and now I'll have it attack you directly." Sapphire Pegasus swoops down and hits Alexis and drops her life points to 2200.

Alexis grimaced and said "Nice move, I draw and play the spell Monster Reborn and bring back Blade Skater and then play the spell Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Blade Skater to summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode (1800 atk) and now attack Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus." Both monsters are destroyed in a giant explosion but in Cyber Angel Benten's place is Blade Skater. Jesse looks confused and says "How, you sacrificed Blade Skater to summon Cyber Angel Benten." Alexis smiles and says "I activated the continuous spell card Samsara (I changed the effect of this card) and when a ritual monster is destroyed the monster/s sacrificed to summon it are brought back and then I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy Crystal Blast." Jesse smiles and says "Because you destroyed Crystal Blast, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise joins Sapphire Pegasus in my spell and trap card zone." Alexis clenches her fist and says "Never mind, now Blade Skater attack Jesse directly." Blade Skater slashes Jesse and drops his life points to 2600.

Jesse draws a card and says "My turn, I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode (1700 atk), now attack Blade Skater." Amber Mammoth charges at Blade Skater and destroys it dropping Alexis' life points to 1900.

Alexis draws a card and smiles and then says "My turn, I activate the spell card Components of a fusion and by removing Cyber Blader I can bring back Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater which I will sacrifice to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode (2300 atk), now Cyber Prima attack Amber Mammoth." Cyber Prima karate chops Amber Mammoth destroying it and drops Jesse's life points to 2000. Jesse smiles and says "Don't forget it gets added to my spell and trap card zone

Jesse begins to look more confident which worries Alexis and he says "My turn, I draw and then play the spell card Crystal Offering and by sacrificing Crystal Beasts Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat which also get sent to my spell and trap card zone I can destroy your Cyber Prima." Alexis cries "Oh no!" as her Cyber Prima is destroyed. Jesse then smiles and says "I'm not done yet and now I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode (1600 atk), now Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger attack Alexis directly." Topaz Tiger pounces and slashes Alexis and drops her life points to 300 "And I'll end with a face down."

Alexis grimaces and says "My turn and I play the spell card an Angel for an Angel and by taking Cyber Angel Benten from my graveyard and adding it back to my deck I can summon another Cyber Angel from my deck as long as it has the same or fewer attack points so I summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode (1600 atk) and now Cyber Angel Idaten attack Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger." Both are destroyed in a giant explosion and a Topaz Crystal is added to Jesse's spell and trap card zone. "Also Samsara is still here which allows me to bring back Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode (1800 atk) and now Cyber Angel Benten attack Jesse directly." Cyber Angel Benten hits Jesse with a powerful kick and drops his life points to 200. Jesse smiles and says "You activated my trap Crystal loss and this card activates when I take damage and it allows me to send a Crystal Beast from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in turn I can draw two cards." Alexis begins to worry and says "I end my turn."

Jesse smirks and draws a card from his deck and then says "You duelled well Alexis but this duel is over, I now sacrifice my seven Crystal Beasts to summon Rainbow Dragon in attack mode (4000 atk), now Rainbow Dragon attack Cyber Angel Benten." Rainbow Dragon blasts Cyber Angel Benten with a beam of Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet and Indigo and destroys it dropping Alexis' life points to 0.

Jesse walks over to Alexis and says thank you for a great duel, who is followed by Jaden. Alexis then thanks both of them for helping her regain her duelling spirit. Jesse then leaves saying he has to prepare for an interview that might get him into the Pro-League circuit. Jaden and Alexis say goodbye and then go to sleep.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 12 done, hopefully this chapter was better than the duel featuring Chazz and Syrus. I am still thinking of what to do as a new story between Pokemon and Doctor Who, but I am leaning towards Pokemon so there may be a new story by me soon. Please continue to read and review, till next time. Connor Fantasy.**


	13. A Battle for Love

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 13: A Battle for Love

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, with Chapter 13. I apologise for everyone who likes my story so far but this story will only have 15 chapters so there are only three chapters left. Also in this chapter I will turn a character dark, and before you guess it is not Jaden. The person who gets this right gets the preview to the remainder of this story and the first chapter of my new pokemon story. After this story is finished I will move on to my new pokemon story and if I have any ideas I may create a sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5. Sorry to all who liked this story, please continue to read and review. Connor Fantasy.**

Alexis was now in the 9th month of her pregnancy and she was expecting within the next week. Jaden and Alexis were outside in the garden, relaxing and chatting when there was a loud knock on the door. Jaden turned to Alexis and said "I'll see who it is, just wait here sweetie." Alexis smiled and said "Ok honey see you in a minute." Jaden smiled and then walked back inside and went up to the front door and opened it where he came face to face with none other than his friend and rival Chazz Princeton.

Jaden smiled when he saw who it was and said "Hey Chazz, good to see you. What are you doing here?" Chazz looked at Jaden with a serious look and said "Jaden I'm here to duel you and if I win you must break up with Alexis." Jaden smirked and began to laugh thinking he was joking and then when he realised Chazz was being serious, Jaden gave him a dark look and said "What if I refuse?" Chazz then put his hand into his black jacket's pocket and pulled out a gun and said "I think you know what will happen." Jaden's eyes then turned yellow igniting the Supreme King's power inside him and then he gripped the gun and snapped it in half and then Jaden grabbed Chazz by his collar and threw him out of the house. Chazz looked at Jaden scared and saw Jaden's eyes had now changed from yellow to brown and blue and then he ran off.

(The Next Day)

Jaden hadn't told Alexis what happened with Chazz yesterday and instead told her that it was a man selling car insurance. Jaden and Alexis were watching TV in the living room and it had just turned 4 O'clock. The TV show they were watching had just ended and then there was a knock on the door.

Jaden turned to Alexis and said "I'll get it." Alexis kissed Jaden and said "Thanks." Jaden then rose from the sofa and went to the door and opened it and saw his friend and old roommate at Duel Academy Syrus Truesdale.

Jaden smiled when he saw it was Syrus instead of someone else and said "Hey Sy, how are you?" Syrus didn't return Jaden's cheeriness and said "Jaden what's going on with you, I heard from Chazz that you had actually used your Yubel powers and I'm thinking that you need help."

At that comment Jaden's rage went through the roof and his eyes turned brown and blue with Yubel's power and said "The reason I got so angry with Chazz yesterday was he told me that I had to duel him and if I lost I had to break up with Alexis and also that I had no choice if I wanted to duel or not because he pulled out a gun." Syrus looked at Jaden with disbelieving eyes but when he saw the way Jaden was looking at him he realised Jaden was telling him the truth. Syrus then said "Sorry Jaden, I knew you wouldn't purposefully activate your Yubel powers. Please forgive me." Jaden calmed down and his eyes returned to normal and said "Of course I forgive you Syrus; hopefully I'll see you at mine and Alexis' wedding." Syrus smiled when he saw Jaden forgive him. "See you Jay." Syrus said "See you Sy." Syrus then said goodbye to Jaden and then went on his way.

(The Next Day)

It was 6 O'clock at night and Jaden and Alexis had just finished their tea and they were just about to go into the living room when Chazz burst through the door with his duel disc and said "Jaden, I tried to be nice but I'm in love with Alexis and she will be mine so you have to duel me." Chazz then grabbed Jaden and pulled him into the garden where two metal platforms with ropes attached to airplanes in the air were located and shoved him on one of them. Chazz then went on the other metal platform and they were both lifted into the air.

Chazz smirked at Jaden and said "It's been nice knowing you Jaden, but it's time for you to go bye-bye." Jaden looked unimpressed and said "Are you done yet? Let's just do this." Chazz looked angry and said "Fine, prepare to lose." (In this duel Chazz won't use his Armed Dragon deck; he will use his Union deck)

"My move." Chazz said "I draw and summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode (1300 atk) and then I activate it's special ability which is allows me to summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (1600 atk), then I'll combine them to create VW-Tiger Tiger Catapult in attack mode (2000 atk) and then I'll end my turn with a face down."

Jaden smiles and says "Is that all you can do? My turn, I draw and then play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode (2100 atk) and now I'll have it attack your VW Tiger Catapult." Flame Wingman shoots a powerful blast of fire and explodes VW Tiger Jet and drops Chazz's life points to 3900. "Then I activate Flame Wingman's special ability and now you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Chazz smirked and said "I activate my trap Banned Effect and now all monster effects can't be used for the remainder of the duel." Jaden loses his smile and says "I end my turn."

Chazz smiles and says "Now it's my turn, I draw and summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800 atk), then I activate the spell card Frontline Base and by discarding Y-Dragon Head from my hand I can summon another machine monster like my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode (1500 atk) and then I play Monster Reborn to revive my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode (1500 atk), then I combine all three to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon in attack mode (2800 atk) and now I'll have it attack your Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires a powerful beam at Flame Wingman and destroys it dropping Jaden's life points to 3300.

Jaden smiles and says "Nice move. But it's my turn, I draw and play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and add Elemental Hero Avian from my graveyard to my hand and then I play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode (2800 atk) and then I'll play the spell card H-Heated Heart and increase its attack points by 500 to 3300 and now Elemental Hero Tempest attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Tempest fires a powerful water blast at XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroys it dropping Chazz's life points to 3400.

Chazz grimaces and says "You got lucky, my turn. I draw and then play the spell Graceful Charity and draw three cards as long as I discard two and then I play Miracle Fusion and by removing VW-Tiger Jet and XYZ-Dragon Head from my graveyard I can summon what they would've made, so I summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon in attack mode (3000 atk) and now I'll have it attack your Elemental Hero Tempest." VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon fires a powerful blast of energy and destroys Tempest, dropping Jaden's life points to 3100.

Jaden smiles and says "Nice move but I have a few tricks of my own. I draw and then play the spell card Pot of Greed and thanks to it, I can draw two more cards and then play Return from a Different Dimension and then play the spell card Double which allows me to use a card twice and using it I bring back Polymerisation and H-Heated Heart from my graveyard and then play Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Bladedge to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice in attack mode (2800 atk) and then play H-Heated Heart and increase my Plasma Vice's attack points to 3300. Now Plasma Vice attack VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." Plasma Vice creates a ball of electricity and fires it destroying VWXYZ-Dragon Cannon and dropping Chazz's life points to 3100. Jaden smiles and says "Now we have equal amounts of life points, I end my turn."

Chazz clenches his fist and says "Not for long, I draw and then summon Beetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode (1700 atk) and then I play the spell Use of Opponent's Card and with it I activate your Return from a Different Dimension to bring back Frontline Base and use it to discard Beetron-3 Spider Base to summon Beetron-2 Beetleturbo in attack mode (1500 atk) and then play Monster Reborn to bring back Beetron-3 Spider Base in attack mode (1000 atk) and then I combine all three to summon Assault Cannon Beetle in attack mode (2400 atk) and then I play the spell card Front Change and by sacrificing Assault Cannon Beetle I can summon Combat Scissors Beetle in attack mode (3600 atk), then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy the Banned Effect trap card allowing monster effects to be used again. Now Combat Scissors Beetle attack Plasma Vice." Plasma Vice is crushed in Combat Scissors Beetle's pincers and Jaden's life points drop to 2300. "Also his ability causes you to lose an additional 1000 life points dropping your life points to 1300." Chazz says.

Jaden smiles and says "Impressive but I'm not done yet. I draw and then play the spell card Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Yubel to create Elemental Hero Neos Wiseman in attack mode (3000 atk) and then I activate the spell card Neos Force which increases Neos Wiseman's attack points by 800 to 3800 and now Neos Wiseman attack Combat Scissors Beetle." Neos Wiseman hits Combat Scissors Beetle with his fist and drops Chazz's life points to 2900. "I'm not done I activate De-Fusion and separate Neos Wiseman into Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode (2500 atk) and Yubel in defence mode (0 def), now Elemental Hero Neos attack Chazz directly." Neos slams his fist down on Chazz and drops his life points to 400

Chazz growls and says "I activate the spell card Ojama Brothers and now by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard I can summon Ojama's Yellow, Green and Black to the field and then I play the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane and now when I have the three Ojama's on my field I can destroy all the monsters on your field." A giant tornado envelops Neos and Yubel destroying them. "Then I play the spell card Polymerisation and fuse Ojama Yellow, Green and Black to create Ojama King in defence mode (3000 def) and I end my turn."

Jaden smiles and says "Chazz you duelled well, but it ends here. I draw and then play Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode (2400 atk) and then by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy a monster with the same or fewer attack points than my monster. Now Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attack Chazz directly." Thunder Giant creates a ball of thunder in its hands and fires it straight at Chazz dropping his points to 0 and making him fall of the platform making him plummet to his death. (Sorry all Chazz fans)

The glass platform is lowered to the ground and Jaden runs over to Alexis saying "It'll be alright now, you alright Alexis." Alexis then looked straight at Jaden and said "Jaden my water's broke."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, only 2 chapters left. Please continue to read and review. Connor Fantasy**


	14. The Birth

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 14: The Birth

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, with Chapter 14. I can't actually believe I've almost finished this story with only 1 chapter left after this one. I hope everyone who has read this story so far has enjoyed it and please continue to read and review, Connor Fantasy.**

Jaden had quickly rushed Alexis to the hospital, where she was quickly admitted. The doctor told Alexis she was almost ready to give birth and they only had to wait a few more minutes. Alexis was worrying but Jaden grabbed her hand softly and rubbed it soothingly and said "It'll be fine in a few minutes we'll have a baby girl and boy and they'll be loved more than any other children on this planet." Alexis smiled and kissed Jaden on the lips.

After they were done kissing, the doctor came back into the room and said "Alright I'll see if you are ready." The doctor examined Alexis and after 2 minutes of examination she said "Looks like you're ready to become a mom." She then turned to the door and said "Nurses it's time."

Three nurses then entered the room and each of them were preparing themselves and Alexis, giving Alexis medication or getting equipment ready. The doctor than turned to Jaden and said "I'm sorry to have to do this, but could you leave the room for a few minutes, I'll call you back in once we're ready." Jaden smiled in understanding and quietly left the room.

When Jaden had left the room he was met with Atticus and Alexis' parents. Atticus smiled at Jaden and said "Good to see you Jaden, how is Alexis doing?" Jaden smiled and said "Good to see you as well Atticus and Alexis is doing fine, the nurses are getting the equipment ready because she is ready to give birth." Atticus smiled and said "This is wicked. I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle." Jaden smiled and said "You're going to be a great Uncle." The doctor then opened the door and said "Jaden we're all ready." Jaden smiled and said "Alright, Atticus I'll see you soon when it's okay for Alexis to see you." Atticus smiled and said "Thanks Jay, you're the best. I'm so glad my little sis fell in love with a guy like you." Jaden smiled and said "You're a great brother in law, see you soon Atticus." Jaden then went back into the delivery room.

Inside the room, Alexis was surrounded by the nurses and the doctor and she was beginning to push. Jaden walked behind Alexis and said "You can do it Alexis, come on." Alexis smiled at the words of encouragement and began to push harder. Jaden smiled at this and said "That's it, think of it in a few minutes they'll be four of us and we'll be a proper family."

Alexis kept pushing for a few more seconds when her baby boy was born. A Nurse came over and wrapped the new born in a blue blanket and placed the baby in a blue cot, whilst another nurse went over to Alexis and did the job the original nurse did. Jaden smiled and kissed Alexis on the cheek and said "You did it, just one more and you can relax." Alexis then got a smirk on her face and said "You say it, as if it was a walk in the park." Jaden then stopped talking because he realised she meant business.

The doctor said "Well done Alexis, now it's time for baby number two." Alexis then began pushing again and after a few minutes, her baby girl was born which was taken by the nurse from before who as well as the boy placed her in a pink blanket and then put her in a pink cot next to her brother. Jaden smiled at his two kids and then kissed Alexis and said "Now you can rest, honey. I'm just going to tell Atticus and your mum and dad the good news." Alexis smiled and said "Thanks." Then she lowered her head on to the pillow and fell asleep. Jaden smiled and then exited the room.

Once outside he saw that Atticus and Alexis' parents had been joined by Syrus, Zane and Aster. Syrus walked over to Jaden and said "Is she alright?" Jaden smiled and said "She's fine, just resting." Zane and Aster smiled at this and Zane said "How is your kid?" Jaden smiled and said "It's actually kids, a boy and a girl and in answer to your question they're both fine." Jaden saw Zane scowl and then reach into his pocket and pull out a £5 pound and hand it to Aster.

Jaden smiled at Zane losing money and then Aster said "Thank you, Jaden you've made my day better." Zane raised his fist at Aster and Jaden began to laugh. Atticus then got up and said "Lovebirds, save it. This building is a hospital and we want to leave Alexis to rest." Zane and Aster were lost for words and just sat down without saying a word and Jaden and Atticus began to talk to each other.

(6 Hours Later)

A nurse walked out of the delivery room and said "Jaden, Alexis has woken up and wants to see you." Jaden quickly rose and walked into the room to see his wife. Alexis was holding her new children in her hands and said "Hey Jaden." Jaden walked over to Alexis and brought a chair up to her bed and said "Hey lex, how do you feel?" Alexis said "I feel fine, that rest really helped. But I was just wondering, what she would we name these little guys?" Jaden smiled and said "I was thinking the same, I thought for the boy we could name him Atticus." Alexis smiled and said "That's perfect and Atticus will love it."

Jaden smiled but then said "We still have to name the girl." Alexis smiled and said "True, do you have any ideas?" Jaden frowned for a few moments but then smirked and said "Rose, beautiful and cute but also sharp and dangerous when angered." Alexis smiled and said "Perfect. Jaden could you bring Atticus and the rest of them in." Jaden nodded his head and then went outside and asked the gang to come into the room.

Once everyone was inside Alexis' mum and dad said at the same time "What did you name them?" Everyone laughed at the two of them saying it at the same time and Alexis said "We named the girl, Rose and the boy, Atticus Jr."

Atticus smiled and began to cry happy tears and then hugged both Jaden and Alexis saying "You guys are the best ever." Jaden and Alexis smiled and then Jaden remembered what they had talked about a few days ago turned back to Atticus and said "Atticus would you like to be Godfather to our children." Atticus began crying again and said "Yes, but please no more surprises I've cried another already." Then the whole room was filled with laughter.

**Author's Note: There we go that's chapter 14 done, only one to go. Sorry there was no duelling but there will be in the next (and final) chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue to read and review. Till next time, Connor Fantasy**


	15. The Next Generation

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 15: The Next Generation

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, this is the fifteenth and final chapter of the story. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read my story at least once and an even bigger thank you to everyone who has read every single chapter. This duel will start with a few turns using weak cards but don't worry the duel will become more intense later so don't worry. I'm going to take a break for a few days and then start writing my new Pokemon story. If anyone wants me to write a sequel to this story please put it in a review. Once again, thanks for reading and enjoy the final chapter.**

It was a sunny day in Domino City and excitement was in the air as Rose and Atticus who were now aged 15 were going to go to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams tomorrow to see if they were to be excepted into Duel Academy and what dorm they would be put in.

Today Atticus was duelling Jaden and Rose and Alexis would be watching the duel. Atticus' deck was almost a replica of Jaden's, the same as Rose's was a replica of Alexis'. Their parents had taught them most of what they knew and they both had great ways of wielding their decks with tons of different strategies. All of the family were outside and Jaden and Atticus were on opposite ends of the garden whilst Alexis and Rose were sat on the bench. Everyone was in anticipation of the duel to begin and then the two duelists turned their duel discs on and the duel began.

"I'll go first." Atticus said "I draw and then summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode (1000 def) and then place one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden smirks and says "Is that all? My turn, I draw and play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down and then I summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in attack mode (1600 atk) and now I'll have it destroy you avian." Necroshade leaps forward and slashes Avian.

Atticus grimaces and says "Nice move. My turn, I draw and then summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode (1600 atk) and then equip it with Spark Blaster and switch Necroshade to defence mode (1000 def) and now I'll have Sparkman destroy Necroshade." Sparkman fires a stream of electricity at Necroshade destroying it.

Jaden smiles and says "My turn, I draw and summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (800 atk) and thanks to its special ability I can draw two extra cards and then equip it with Bubble Blaster increasing it's attack points by 800 to 1600 and then I'll have it attack Sparkman." Atticus looks confused and says "But they have the same number of attack points." Jaden smirks and says "You'll see." A collision of Water and Thunder caused an explosion destroying Sparkman and Bubble Blaster. "That's not fair you're cheating." Atticus said. "Actually if I sacrifice Bubble Blaster, Bubbleman isn't destroyed and then I activate the spell card Hero Switch and by adding Bubbleman back to my deck I can then summon another Elemental Hero, like Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode (1500 atk) and now I'll have it attack you directly." Atticus smirks and says "I don't think so I activate Hero Replacement and this card activates when I've lost an Elemental Hero and now I can summon another Elemental Hero with the same or fewer attack points and I summon my Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode (1500 atk)." Jaden smiles and says "Never mind, Wildheart destroy yourself and Atticus' Wildheart." The two Wildheart's destroyed each other by slashing each other with their swords. "I'll end my turn with a face down." Jaden says

Atticus smiles and says "My turn, I summon Elemental Hero Prisma and then use its special ability to turn it into Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode (2600 atk) and then I'll have it attack you directly." Jaden smiles and says "I activate my trap Sakuretsu Armor and this trap card destroys an attacking monster." Atticus shouts "Oh No!" Jaden smiles and says "What's your next strategy." Atticus clenches his fist and says "I place once card face down and end my turn."

Jaden smiles and says "My turn, I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode (1000 atk) and then I'll play the spell card R-Righteous Justice and for every face up Elemental Hero on my field I can destroy a spell or trap so I destroy your face down." Atticus grimaces and says "Damn it!" Jaden smiles at this and says "There's more to come, I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive and bring back Elemental Hero Wildheart to my hand and then I play Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Hero Avian on my field with Elemental Hero Wildheart in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wild Wingman in attack mode (1900 atk) and now I'll have it attack you directly." A Powerful gust of wind hits Atticus in the chest and drops his life points to 2100.

Atticus grimaces and says "Just what I expected from the King of Games, but this duel isn't over yet. My turn, I draw and summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the field and then I play the spell Burst Impact which destroys all monsters except for Elemental Heroes." Jaden looks confused "What's the point? My monster is an Elemental Hero." Atticus smirks and says "Not for long I activate DNA Change and with this card I make your Wild Wingman a monster in my deck by sending a monster of that same type to the graveyard so I say goodbye to Hero Kid and change your monster into it and now Burst Impact do your thing." A powerful explosion of fire envelops Wild Wingman and destroys it. "Now I'll have Elemental Hero Burstinatrix attack you directly." Atticus says confidently. Jaden smiles and says "Always think ahead, I play the spell card Head-to-Head battling and now I can summon a monster with the same attack points as Burstinatrix and what better than a Burstinatrix of my own." Both Burstinatrix's blasted each other with fire destroying them both.

Jaden smiles and says "I hope you ready to lose most of your life points. I draw and then play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Necroshade and then I play polymerisation and fuse it with Elemental Hero Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Necro Brightman in attack mode (2000 atk) and now I'll have it attack you directly." Necro Brightman fires a powerful ball of Electricity and Darkness at Atticus and drops his life points to 100.

Atticus grimaces and says "Like you say dad, it's not over till the last card is played." Jaden smiles and says "That's very true, so show me what you've got." Atticus smiles and says "My pleasure. I draw and then play the spell card Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards and then I play the spell card Polymerisation and fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman in attack mode (2500 atk) and for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard it's attack points increase by 300 and with 8 in my graveyard its attack points increase by 1800 all the way to 4300 and now I'll have it attack Necro Brightman." Jaden smiles and says "You duelled well, but it ends here. I activate my trap Trade and by returning Necro Brightman to my fusion deck I can summon a monster to the field like my Winged Kuriboh and then I activate the spell card Transcendent Wings and with this card I can sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field and you take damage to their attack points." Winged Kuriboh and Shining Flame Wingman disappear under a white light and Atticus' life points drop to 0.

"That's game!" Jaden says. Atticus smiles and says "Looks like I've still got work to do before I can take the King of Games title from you." Jaden smiles and says "You did very well and I look forward to duelling you again, son. Now come on guys time for lunch." Jaden, Atticus and Rose raced into the kitchen with Alexis following behind smiling.

**Author's Note: That's that and Chapter 15 and the whole story is finished. I thought of doing the entrance exams but I might do that in the sequel if I do one so for now this story's finished and I'm going to take a well deserved break. Till next time, Connor Fantasy. **


	16. Possible Sequel Please Read

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 16: Possible Sequel

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here, to all the readers who have read my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5 story, I was wondering if anyone would like me to do a sequel. I won't be able to start straight away if enough people say yes but I will try to come up with plot ideas. Please review if people want me to do Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 6. Thanks, Connor Fantasy. **


	17. Decision Time

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5

Chapter 17: Decision Time

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with good news, after a long time I have decided to create a sequel to the story: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 5. I will hopefully start this story very soon but before I do if anyone has anything they want me to do in the story please review and tell me. As always, Till Next Time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
